What I Go to School For
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mitchie is crushing on the most popular senior in school. Will she ever tell her? Femmslash don't like don't read.


_I walk down the middle of the hallway. It's a normal day at school with Caitlyn on my right and Tess on my left and I feel all eyes on us. We stop by our lockers which are all next to each other. I put my books away silently listening to Caitlyn and Tess gab when they abruptly stop along with the rest of the students watching and I hear a voice say, "Hey, Mitchie." I instantly know the voice and a smile automatically goes to my face._

_"Hi Alex." I say turning around._

_"Listen, I want to tell you something." I nod for her to continue. "I love you and want to be with you." My heart soars it's all I've ever wanted to hear._

_"I . . ." _

"Mitchie! Get up or you'll be late for school!"

_Her voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days till she is mine  
Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh  
I love a girl from senior class  
I daydream through my freshman math  
While she fills out her college apps  
I'll show her a world where we belong  
But she'll have to drive us to the prom_

"I'm up Mom!" I yell before laying my head back on my pillow still able to hear her voice say those sweet words, _"I love you and want to be with you."_ Another dream about the girl I liked but could never have. I can't even talk to anybody about it 'cause I'm a lowly freshman crushing on a senior and not just any senior the most popular senior in the whole school. If my friends found out they'd totally make fun of me and tell me it would never happen and a part of me knows it won't but another part of me doesn't care.

Today while sitting in math, the only class I see her in, where she's the teachers assistant. I watched her filling out college applications, having done all the work she needed to like I had, and thought about everything I would say to tell her we should be together. I'd treat her right and make her feel special. Only problem would be she'd have to drive 'cause I can't.

_That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for_

"I hate school." I heard Tess mumble as she sat down at our lunch table. I nodded. I hated it too, the classes were boring, the assignments killed your brain and don't get me started on the teachers. If I could I'd have dropped out, gone to LA and became a singer but I couldn't and I knew I would've missed one thing about school, I mean it is the real reason I said no when Tess asks me to ditch math. I looked across the room and saw her talking to a friend laughing about something they must have said and my heart skipped a beat as I took in her perfect smile complete with two dimples to make me weak. She was more incredible than anyone I'd ever met. I'd had girlfriends before but none of them compared to the way Alex makes me feel and I'd never even talked to her. I know I sound crazy but I couldn't control how I felt. I wanted; no I needed to be with her. As sad as that sounds she's what I woke up for most days.

_That's what I go to school for  
Her boyfriend's just turning nineteen  
But that doesn't bother me  
He's back at college out of town  
I find a reason to go round  
I climb a tree outside her home  
To make sure that she's alone  
She looks up and sees me there  
Still I can't help but stop and stare_

"Oh, did you hear David went back to school?" Caitlyn asked as she sat down on Tess' left. David was Alex's boyfriend who was a year older than her and was going to college at the University of Texas Arlington. Caitlyn also had a very big crush on him.

"Really? When did the semester start?" I felt my gaze subconsciously land on her. She probably misses him but she hides it well.

"It doesn't start for two or three weeks but he wanted to get there early. At least that's the rumor. I don't know if it's true." She states not looking up from her lunch.

"What else could be the reason?" I asked obliviously. She finally looks up into my eyes.

"I think he broke up with Alex." I nodded my head not feeling capable of verbalizing a response. Caitlyn let it drop and started to talk to Peggy who was sitting on her left. The rest of the day all I can think about is that if David did break up with Alex she would be heartbroken. I got home that afternoon and instead of doing the homework I knew I had due the next week I started walking. I didn't realize where I was going until I looked up and saw Alex's car sitting in her driveway. I started to scan through my brain for excuses why I would be standing in front of her house but couldn't think of a good enough one. I looked down at my shoes not able to walk away from the house I so badly wanted to go into. I finally looked up and saw a figure sitting on the steps a few feet away from me. Her eyes met mine and even though I knew I should've I couldn't look away. Finally, she smiled. I blushed and to hide my embarrassment walked away as fast as I could.

_Everyone that you see all day knows you're looking at me in a different way  
I guess that's why my marks are getting so high  
I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for  
I'm what you go to school for  
She's made her choice and I'm the one  
At least 'til graduation comes  
We drive past school to wave goodbye  
My friends they can't believe their eyes_

Ever since that day I started to notice her looking my way and when she handed out the graded assignments in math I swear her eyes shined when she read my name and smiled when she said my name. I even caught her staring at me with the same look in her eyes that I would get when I was thinking about her.

One morning two weeks after I walked to her house I walked into the school like I did any other day, with Caitlyn on my right and Tess on my left. We walked to our lockers and Caitlyn and Tess were talking about the newest cute boy but they all of a sudden stopped before I heard a shy sounding voice say, "Hey, Mitchie."

I had felt my stomach jump into my throat as I turned and said, "Hey, Alex."

"Listen, I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay." I just nodded not trusting my voice at the moment. "Would you like to go to lunch with me sometime?" It felt too much like another dream that I didn't want to end.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked more to myself than to her.

I heard her sweet angelic laugh before she replied, "No."

I looked up into her eyes and muttered breathlessly, "Yes, I'd love to go out with you."

She smiled her smile that made my knees shake and said, "Cool. I'll talk to you later, than." She walked away as I turned back to my locker feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Mitchie, what just happened?" I heard Caitlyn's voice ask in disbelief.

"Alex just asked me on a date and I said yes." I stated keeping a squeal from escaping my lips.

That same day in math Alex approached me again to ask if she could drive me home. I quickly but nonchalantly said yes hoping she wouldn't catch how much I wanted to be around her. After school Caitlyn, Tess and I walked out of the school, heading toward the buses. My eyes caught a beautiful Mustang with a more beautiful girl driving it. "I'm gonna catch you guys later. I'm getting a ride from Alex." I said not waiting for a reply before walking over to her car and letting her open the door for me. The last thing I saw before we pulled away from the school was everyone's surprised looks at Alex, the senior, driving Mitchie, the freshman, home.


End file.
